<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>death did me part. by BlueIsTheColdestColor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132795">death did me part.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIsTheColdestColor/pseuds/BlueIsTheColdestColor'>BlueIsTheColdestColor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TommyInnit AUs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Alcoholic Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity is Not Mexican Dream, Angst, Author Projecting onto JSchlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Author Projecting onto Wilbur Soot, Author is Not a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Ending, Bad Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Clay | Dream Beats TommyInnit to Death (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Kills TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dissociation, Emotional Hurt, Goat Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Good Sibling Wilbur Soot, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Injured TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt Tries (Video Blogging RPF), Language, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Neglect, No Sex, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Phil Watson is Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit's Parent, Piglin Hybrid Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Sad, Sad and Happy, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Triggers, Violent Thoughts, Wilbur Soot Has a Bad Time, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur Soot is Not Insane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIsTheColdestColor/pseuds/BlueIsTheColdestColor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TommyInnit dies to the hands of Dream.<br/>Now?<br/>He's in an empty void and is in nothing but denial. Good thing he has a few familiar faces to help him realize he isn't truly alive anymore.<br/>Right..?</p><p>-</p><p>I give full respect to all CCs in this book. If one of them sees this and is uncomfortable with it I'll remove it as soon as I can.<br/>I'm using their Characters/Personas, not them as themselves.</p><p>:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TommyInnit AUs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>death did me part.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We need some actual Mexican Dream Tags :\</p><p>I might cri if we don't get them :(</p><p>-</p><p>Hope you enjoy!!<br/>Took me almost an entire month to make it ^^</p><p>:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His head hurts.</p><p>That's the first thing the young boy registers. His head hurts and he can't see shit.. Or at least.. It looks like he can't see anything?</p><p>The lad looks down, expecting to see him standing on a flooring of any type. He wasn't expecting to see nothing, his clothes floating around him slightly giving a "zero-gravity" effect.</p><p>He starts trying to look around, he needs to find out where he is. If he doesn't find out he can't figure out how to get out. His breathing gradually picks up once he notices he doesn't know how to move around in zero-gravity. His heart drops down to his feet when he realizes <em>exactly</em> how dark it was.</p><p>The teen manages to bring his knees up and hold them close to his chest. In a matter of seconds, the place blinds him by becoming a bright plain white. He clenches his eyes shut for a good moment before blinking them open. Trying to look around, or maybe move, again.</p><p>
  <strong>"Welcome, TommyInnit. How are you feeling?"</strong>
</p><p>The boy freezes, unable to comprehend that no-one, yet obviously someone, had just spoken to him. He tries again, moving to try and find out who the hell just talked to him. When he goes to shout something, he finds his voice unusable as his throats aches horribly making him cough.</p><p><strong>"Calm down, son.."</strong><br/>
Suddenly, the boy is grounded, knelt down on his knees and not in the zero-gravity effect anymore.<br/>
<strong>"I'm Void. Or at least a part of it.. I'm not going to be able to explain it all to you, but basically? You're dead, kid."</strong></p><p>The teen takes a moment to just breathe. Is he breathing though? He places his hand to his chest, wanting so desperately to feel his breathing. His chest is moving, meaning he <em>can't</em> be dead.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm going to need you to choose, son. Do you want to go back to the Server you died in? Or stay in the Void?"</strong>
</p><p>The lad freezes, unable to comprehend for a second.<br/>
Go back to the Server he died in? Was he really... Dead..?<br/>
No way.. This wasn't- isn't-...</p><p>When he tries to speak his voice fails and he feels the same pain in his throat from before. He coughs violently at the feeling and goes to hold his throat in his hands.</p><p>
  <strong>"Ah.. I see... Here, two signs will be placed in front of you. Choose the right to go back to the Server, choose the left to stay in the Void."</strong>
</p><p>Two oak signs show up in front of the teen. No questions asked, he raises his right hand and goes to select the right sign but freezes mid-way.</p><p>Some past memories he had personally suppressed from the Server had surfaced. The memories of all the Betrayal, Heart Breaks and the losses.<br/>
Jack and Niki's facade of being his friend. Tubbo marrying and claiming Ranboo as his new Best Friend while Tommy was stuck in the Prison. The way his father had verbally disowned him continuously. His home being continuously destroyed. The unneeded wars. The EggPire's attempts to get him on their side. Being seen as Selfish when he finally tries to do something for himself. Hiding how he had felt every single day. Trying to get Closure but he gets stuck instead. The countless nights in both exiles. The physical, mental, and emotional pain he went through..</p><p>He can't go back. Because now that he's finally dead everyone else will be happy. They won't want his ghost around, he knows it. Especially after how he was treated by everyone.</p><p>The lad looks to the left handed sign, and for a moment, he knows it's the right choice.<br/>
He may have been Hamilton for some while, sure.. But his part may have always been Burr, or perhaps Eliza.. He outlived one of his older brothers by a few years. That was enough for him.</p><p>He reaches out and touches the left hand sign without much more thought. He had been looking for a way out of that damned Server anyhow. This just granted him much more access.</p><p>
  <strong>"Your choice has been made. TommyInnit, your vocals will be recovering over the next few hours. You'll be able to use your voice soon. And uh.. Try to learn how to use the zero-gravity, you are going to need it."</strong>
</p><p>The next thing he knows is that he's suddenly enveloped in the same darkness as before. This time though, The Able Sisters was playing softly in the background. He was in zero-gravity again.</p><p>As he looks around where he's at, he can't see anything in the darkness. If he were to have been honest, it slightly scared him that he was alone in the darkness. </p><p>As he tried to move, he finds it much easier here instead of wherever he just was. An unfamiliar sounding song is what he hears from a distance, though it's conjoined with one other song that he could just barely recognize.<br/>
With some difficulties, he attempts to make his way over to the softly playing songs. At some point he manages to walk on his feet, though he still remained in zero-gravity as he walked forwards. </p><p>The lad rubs his head as he continues forwards, glancing around so often.</p><p>"I'm just sayin' man! We should go and check it! It might be familia." A familiar spanish accent filled the boys ears and he lightly tumbles to a stop. He pauses, pulling his feet up so his knees were even with his chest, his back had been starting to ache from 'walking'.</p><p>"Why should I care? Everyone whose ever known me hates me." An all to familiar voice the boy can recognize is heard. He instinctively curls in further on himself, ignoring his bangs when they float in his eye sight.</p><p>"You loco man.." The other voice responds before sighing. "Put the debida down." The other grunts in response.</p><p>"Who are you to tell me what to do, hm?" He scoffs. "You are not my dad."</p><p>The teen is still, vision tunneling slightly as he presses his lips into a thin line. He clenches his eyes shut, bringing his hands up to his ears. He wanted so desperately to block their voices out.<br/>
Cause if they were here too..</p><p>A hand is placed on the boys shoulder, making him suddenly very aware of an all to familiar song he had used to love all those years before. He outwardly flinches, ending up unintentionally away from the person who placed their hand on his shoulder, now facing them. The teens pupils constrict upon seeing him.</p><p>Dark chocolate brown eyes met dulled blue eyes.</p><p>"Tommy?" His voice hadn't changed since the last time the teen had seen him. The older males eyes glanced over the teen, instantly realizing how the teen had died. Internally, he's furious. Externally, he's showing his shock.<br/>
When the bloke had looked to the lads neck he just wanted to destroy someone. His throat was bloody, scratched up, but the most visual one that can be seen is how there's a deep cut over where his voice box is. It was obviously done by hand.<br/>
He notes how the lad hadn't changed his outfit any bit since he last saw him, though noticed the extra red that was added to it. He silently notices how the boys left handed leg was obviously injured, blood having visibly trailed down into sight on his ankle.</p><p>He looks back up, briefly making eye contact with the teen before looking to his head injury. Or at least the one visible and in the front.. His typically dirty blonde hair was doused with his own blood, staining It. It was obvious the poor boy was beat to death, the choosing Void had just managed to heal up what would've been on his face. </p><p>The teen can only stare in silent horror. He was looking at someone who used to be his older brother. Yeah, they were blood brothers but that doesn't change what happened.<br/>
He notices how the blokes black pupils had dilated, turning a mocking red before turning black again.<br/>
His takes in the mans appearance, noticing how he hadn't had any outfit change. He still wore the mid thigh length darkish brown jacket with a gold thread outline on it. The golden thread seemed to gleam much more now than it ever had before..<br/>
He still wore black jeans that tucked into army boots, his shirt was white and stained with a dark red over where his heart was. The bloke still wore his round dark red outlined glasses.</p><p>"W-.." He coughs violently, curling in on himself. His throat wouldn't stop being in pain, but then again, if he were patient and waited it out the pain would disappear. Hopefully...</p><p>"Don't speak." The blokes voice is that of understanding. He goes to move forwards, wanting to envelope the younger in a hug. He stops, unable to take more then a couple steps, when the lad visibly flinches and goes to hover his forearms over his ears.<br/>
For a silent second, he's angry. Angry because who had the audacity to hurt his little brother?</p><p>
  <em>...okay, that probably wasn't the best question he could've asked himself..</em>
</p><p>The bloke takes a deep breath, calming himself down rather quickly. He runs his fingers through his bangs, moving them to cover his partially blind left eye. There's this silent moment between them, and the teen finally comes to an agreement with his mentality and moves his hands to rest on his knees. The lad swallows, ignoring the presented pain, and he knows the bloke is waiting for his allowing signal.<br/>
There's some hesitance from the teen, but he eventually moves his arms again and makes almost mocking grabby hands at the man. He moves his knees so that they don't restrict his chest or movement anymore.</p><p>The bloke is much more careful about stepping towards the lad, he envelopes the younger in a hug. He tries his best not to chuckle or laugh when the younger grips onto his jacket. Sighing softly he takes note of the visible head injury to the back of the boys head. It was similar to the front injury. Internally, the older notes how the boy died from blood force trauma to the head while in the middle of a beating.</p><p>The teen silently listened to the older males song, finally properly recognizing it.<br/>
Jubilee Line.<br/>
The young boy just quivered slightly. The song had a sad meaning behind it, he knew that. The older knew that too.. But the song must've been a strange reminder for something.</p><p>The young blonde moved his head so that he could look up at his older brother. It had been so long since either had hugged one another, let alone another person. The younger huffed, pressing his lips into a thin line before glaring at the older. He was obviously nonverbally degrading the man.</p><p>The bloke chuckles lightly, shaking his head a bit. Carefully, he runs one of his hands through the lads hair, wanting to see all the damage he possibly could. He notices the flinch the teen gives at the beginning, just from seeing his hand going to touch his head. The man gives a huff through his nose and frowns.<br/>
The older looks up and past the teen, having obviously heard the two songs.</p><p>"MD, mind playing something we can <em>all</em> understand?" The British bloke asks, trying his best to not sound annoyed for the teens sake.</p><p>The green, red, and white wearing clothed male huffed. "Ahh- whatever man..." He seen visibly looking up as his Spanish song faded out, replaced by the Mocarena. "What's T-Man doin' here? In the Vacío?"<br/>
Mexican Dream, oddly very different (and much cooler than-) the "original" Dream. He wore a Beanie with the flag colors of Hungary on it all the way around. He wore a red short sleeved dress shirt with a white and horribly tied tie and some ankle length white Overalls, the thread being a vibrant and lively color of green. His shoes were boots but were hidden by the Overalls.<br/>
He had heterochromic eyes, his left being a vibrant blue while the right was a bright green. He had that of a honey complexion with a few freckles here or there on him. His hair was mostly tucked into the Beanie but the parts that weren't tucked into the hat were black toned and shoulder length.</p><p>"He's dead, Mexican Dre-" A familiar voice, JSchlatt -Tommy mentally noted-, started speaking but was ultimately cut off by Wilbur.</p><p>"Schlatt. Call him MD for now." His voice consists that of a warning with a true threat behind it.</p><p>The male rolled his eyes in response to the bloke, though nodded.<br/>
He had that of a warm beige complexion, both of his eyes a bright value of red. He had dark brown hair that went down to his shoulders, though the majority of it was pulled back into a messy and loosely done bun. He had that of Mouflon horns with "floppy" looking ears comfortably resting at the curve of the horns. He has a white fluffy tail pocking out from the back of his top dress shirt. He wore that of a black suit, his coupling links a silver color. His black slacks go to the middle of his heeled dress shoes.</p><p>"So what happened?" Schlatt asked first, taking a swig of something from what appeared to be a flask.</p><p>Wilbur looks down at Tommy, taking a moment to think about how to respond. The blonde had moved his head to rest his ear against the blokes chest. His main thought process was probably "If I can hear a heart beat this isn't real at all". The older sighs and lightly shakes his head.</p><p>"We can talk about it later. Right now.." He moves his right hand to be available, some clean bandages now in his hand. "Let's try to help the healing process a bit."</p><p>MD gives a small smile, a green cloth of his own appearing in his two hands. Schlatt rolls his eyes and sighs before having his flask disappear. The suit wearing male is now holding a black cloth and offering it to Wilbur.</p><p>Wilbur ends up taking the cloth Schlatt offers before going to carefully pry the lad off of him. It takes a minute with a slightly Panicked Tommy trying not to show his internal thoughts.<br/>
For a second the teen feels lost.. A cloth was wrapping around his throat, not to tight but snug enough to prevent any pain that had been there even just slightly. The boy just holds onto his knees after that, holding them to his chest. He tries not to react as he feels a cloth go diagonal over his face, covering a particular spot on his head that had been stinging a bit. Another cloth is placed to follow the diagonally placed cloth over his face, it covered the head wound that stung on the back of his head.</p><p>It was when the tall brunette started to roll up the blondes pants leg. The lack of a wound on his shin or calves made him realize it was further up than he originally thought. The tallest male there sends a deliberate and obvious glare to the other two adults there.<br/>
One would scoff while the other would noticably pout. Both, however, still walked away together. Even in death, both still had at least <em>some</em> respect left..</p><p>"Tommy," Wilbur proceeds to speak softly, "can you take your pants off?" He rolls down the pants leg, carefully watching the boys face for a reaction. The tall bloke wasn't expecting to see the blondes pupils constrict.</p><p>The brunette couldn't help but furrow his brows in mock confusion. He knows it was odd to ask such a question, but he just wanted to put a bandage over the given wound. Wilbur thought it would be on the teens thigh.</p><p>But.. Something suddenly clicks in his mind.</p><p>He's angry.</p><p>The brunette has to take a deep breath and close his eyes. Holy <em>shit</em>..<br/>
Who had the audacity to hurt his little brother in such a way? Who had the balls to fucking touch his little brother before just beating him to death?!</p><p>He has to take a couple steps back, turn around and hunch over. The bloke rests his hands on his knees. All he knows, is that he can't think straight.<br/>
Something in him felt a strange familiarity of Panic. Something he had felt once before. Though that Panic was oddly overcast by his Anger before Grief. Grief because somebody would hurt the boy in such an evil manner. Grief because he vowed to stop Tommy from Suffering how he Suffered long before he died.<br/>
There was only one person the brunette could easily think of. One person he wouldn't even consider human.</p><p>The damned green screen wouldn't last long if he was ever resurrected.</p><p>He lets go of the breath that he had taken in moments ago. His thought process was going light years a second. The bloke gripped hold of what was left of his reality.<br/>
Right now, he needed to be considered grounded. He needed a clear mind and the proper ability to help Tommy. All he needs, is to keep calm.</p><p>He can do that.</p><p>So, as he takes a few more breaths, he straighten out. Running his fingers through his hair, he turns around to look at his little brother. From here on out, he knew he had to phrase his words carefully. He needed to continue soft spoken.</p><p>"Toms, I want to show you something. May I hold your hand?" The bloke asks, taking a couple careful steps towards his brother. The blonde is hesitant to even glance at him before looking to him entirely. "It won't be long. It's a nice place to relax at." He gives a small comfort smile, the smile he used to give when they both were younger.</p><p>Tommy allows himself to grab hold of his older brothers hand. The lad just <em>knew</em> it'd be better now. Better because now he's not super trapped.<br/>
Besides, somehow, deep down, he just knew that if something <em>were</em> to happen.. He could just disappear. </p><p>Wilbur gently held his little brother's hand before he starts to walk. He leads into the direction that his brother had actually been floating, maybe Zero-Gravity Walking?, towards just moments to an hour earlier.<br/>
As the bloke leads, he starts to gently hum a familiar song as the background song he had playing shifted in a light manner.</p><p>Your New Boyfriend.</p><p>Tommy found himself occasionally trying to hum along, though his throat restricted him. He eventually coughs though, giving up on humming himself to just listen to his big brother.</p><p>The Void slowly shifted over from the blackness to a bright white that would've blinded the lad. The blonde let his mouth go agape as a simple red door came into view. Without needing to make any sounds, or motions, of confusion, the brunette speaks up.</p><p>"I created it when I first got here. Schlatt and I agreed we couldn't just be <em>here</em>. We needed a place to just sit down and relax. A place to call home." Tommy frowns at Wilbur's words. The lad frowns as they continue to move towards the door.</p><p>It feels as though there's a hole in his chest.</p><p>He wanted a place to call home too..</p><p>Before the teen knows it, they're at the door. Wilbur places his hand on the twisty handle and twists before pushing. The blonde expected there to be more pure white behind it, but was actually greeted by a homey looking living area.</p><p>Once they're in, Tommy takes a moment to just look over the exterior. The walls were painted two different colors, black and red, with a few homey looking paintings.</p><p>On the left wall there's a Fireplace, that was not on at the moment, with a picture of Schlatt wearing his typical outfit. Though Schlatt actually held what appeared to be a baby in a bundle, a red blanket really.. To the right of Schlatt stood a woman, though her face was blurred and her features were unreadable.<br/>
The woman appeared to have long, mid-back length blonde hair. She had a pale looking complexion and even wore a red dress. She seemed to be just a bit taller than Schlatt, though Tommy figured she could've been wearing heels of some sort.<br/>
In front of the fireplace was a large crimson red sofa, a white love seat to the left of it and a glass coffee table in front of the two.</p><p>On the furthest wall, directly across from the door, there was a picture of Tommy, Wilbur and Technoblade from when they were children. It was stationed to the right of a hallway that lead to what appeared to be a Kitchen.<br/>
In the picture, Wilbur and Techno must've been nine, making Tommy about three. Technoblade had short hair, seemingly hair recently being self cut, an unamused look on his face and stationed to the right while holding a short Tommy in his arms. Wilbur was stationed at the left, a big grin on his face as he held some pink handled scissors. His own hair appeared to have been self cut recently just like Technoblades. Tommy, being held by Techno, had an innocent looking gaze on his face while holding onto Techno. Tommy seemed to have had some pinkish portions in his blonde hair.</p><p>On the right hand wall was a staircase that seemed to lead upstairs along with downstairs on the underside of the stairs. There seemed to be a collage of all sorts of photos on the way up the stairs. The photos appeared to be mixed with Photos of past events that belonged to Wilbur or Schlatt.</p><p>Wilbur started taking Tommy up the stairs, after having closed the door and giving the teen a chance to take everything in.</p><p>Once upstairs, they're greeted by a hallway with several doors that lead into separate areas. The walls were Red, Green and White with some Hispanic Cultured photos here or there on the walls.<br/>
Tommy finds himself smiling nostalgically at a photo he spots of MD and his Wife. The photo had been old, he could tell because the two looked as though they were teens. It felt nice to know MD hasn't changed <em>to</em> much.</p><p>Wilbur shows Tommy to a bathroom, instantly walking over to a white colored bath-tub. A purple towel was placed at the foot of the tub. The brunette doesn't hesitate to start up the water, being sure it was a good combination of hot and cold.  He doesn't waste any time in putting a red bath bomb into the slowly filling tub.<br/>
"Here." Wil starts softly, standing up. "Take your time and get comfortable, okay?" He turns around, making eye contact with his little brother. "I'll be back in a little bit with some fresh clothes." The older sees the hesitance and questioning gaze the younger gives him.</p><p>"You take care of yourself here as if you would when you were alive. You'll get used it, I promise. I'll be back in a little bit, alright?" He gives the younger a soft smile as the teen moves to carefully stand on his feet. Wilbur makes his way out of the bathroom, carefully closing the door behind him.</p><p>He can't bring himself to move away from the door for a moment. His thoughts start to finally completely flood again.<br/>
Wilbur was almost immensely sure he knew aho hurt Tommy. Tommy, a child.. The youngest in that God forsaken Server..! It angered him to a point, yet again.. The male runs his fingers through his hair, finally turning and walking down the hall and into an open doored room.</p><p>The room had plane black walls, some white starred constellations here or there on the walls. A picture framed on the right hand wall when walking into the room was the only picture there. It held that of his "family".<br/>
Philza; his adopted "father". Kristen; his adopted mother. Technoblade; his biological twin brother. Tommy; his youngest (favorite) non-biological sibling. Fundy; his (favorite) and only son. Sally; his beloved (and forever only) wife. Then there was 5up; his soon to be (unapproved) son-in-law.</p><p>In the far left corner was his King Sized bed. His black covers neatly in order atop of it. To the left of the door was a mahogany five part dresser. The tall brunette walks over to it, starting to go through it to look for decent clothes that would fit his younger brother. Because until Tommy <strike>who is still a fucking child-</strike> could get used to summoning and changing things on his own, he'd have to borrow for a bit.</p><p>"Hey, Schlatt." His voice is soft as he speaks. The shorter had just barely been about to knock on the panel of the door. "I thought you were containing Mexican Dream." He states, hearing a grunt from the hybrid at the door.</p><p>"So now we can call him Mexican Dream?" He decides to ask instead of converse what he wanted to talk about.</p><p>"Just not in front of Tommy." Wilbur pushes the dresser part in and places the clothes on top of it.<br/>
"I just got him to the bathroom." He speaks almost slowly, as if trying to comprehend his own words. It doesn't take long for him to click his tongue and turn to face the shorter male in the room.</p><p>"... How he died pertains to Dream, does it?" The shorter gives a frown, crossing his arms. He ignored the obvious tensing of the the taller and rolls his eyes. "Of-fucking-course." His frown deepens as his ears flick as his tail twitches behind him.<br/>
"When is that bastard gonna grow up and realize he isn't a fucking God? He needs to be blessed by a God or even by fucking Technoblade to be considered even remotely near that level of power." There's a small growl under his breath.</p><p>"If I ever end up getting revived, I'm going to fucking spill his blood Schlatt. No-one, and I mean it, no-one is going to stop me." Wilbur audibly growls and grabs the cloths he picked out for Tommy. He makes his way past Schlatt, who regardlessly follows the taller.</p><p>"Does he know?" Schlatt suddenly changed the topic as they came to stand in front of the bathroom door. Wilbur paused, staring at the door. He suddenly shakes his head in a 'no' manner. "Are you sure?" Wilbur looks to the shorter, partially glaring.</p><p>"He'll only find out when you tell him." Wilbur voices, looking back at the door. He furrows his brows before knocking on it.<br/>
"Tommy, it's me. I'm coming in, alright?" He places his hand on the doorknob, and after he hears a clear cough from the other side he slowly opens the door.</p><p>He walks in, placing the clothes on top of the toilet and avoids looking at the younger. "These should fit." He turns away, even if he knew that the bath bomb changed the waters color, he didn't feel comfortable violating his brothers privacy.<br/>
"If you need anything- uh.." His mind blanks for a second before snapping his fingers, a whistle now on top of the clothes. "Give a whistle and I'll be here instantly." Assuming the younger understood what he meant, he made his way out of the bathroom. He of course closed the door behind him.</p><p>"I'm going to kill Dream as soon as you send him here." Schlatt comments as soon as the door is closed. Wilbur sighs at his words but nods none-the-less.</p><p>"I won't be stopping you, even if I want to. Which I don't."</p><p>Wilbur and Schlatt made their way downstairs. There's not to much to comment on anymore, both know this.</p><p>"Where is Mexican Dream?" The tall brunette asked, looking at the photo hung over the fireplace. Schlatt seems to sweatshop at that question.</p><p>"Probably overshadowing the SMP again." The shorter responds, crossing his arms. He can't help but look at the photo that hung over the fireplace, too.<br/>
Internally, he couldn't help but miss her.</p><p>There's a silence between them as they just stare at the photo.<br/>
"Why did you decide to blur her facial features?"</p><p>"It's painful looking at the woman you loved so dearly on a painting. Especially after she deliberately leaves you two years after finally having a child with you." A flask was whisked into Schlatt's hand, him instantly starting to open it. His ears twitch as he gives a longing sigh.<br/>
"Besides, any memories of her-" He takes a sip of the burning alcohol inside the flask.. "They feel as though they're made up." Schlatt doesn't need to even glance at the taller to know he's being studied.</p><p>"Schlatt-"</p><p>"AYE MANS!! COMÓ ESTAS?!" An overly cheery Mexican Dream pops into the house through the fireplace. He just shakes his body, easily ridding himself of any soot that clung onto his clothes.</p><p>Wilbur just sighs and shakes his head before giving a small smile. Schlatt just scoffs and sips from his flask again.</p><p>Upstairs with Tommy, who had just finished clothing himself after drying off, the male was looking in the bathroom mirror. He also hated taking thirty minutes to an hour showers or baths. The lad would never understand how Wilbur would be able to though..</p><p>He gently combs his fingers through his hair, recognizing the spots that were previous open wounds as scabs now. He fixed the oversized vibrant yellow sweater <strike>that reminded him of Ghostbur to much</strike> and pulled on the sleeves. He made sure that the light blue jeans and the white socks wouldn't fall down before looking in the mirror again.</p><p>This was really real then..</p><p>He gives a sigh and closes his eyes. All the blonde wants to focus on is the peace.</p><p>When he was alive, he never got the chance to properly relax. Nor had he ever properly wanted to relax. At least.. Until after his second exile..</p><p>He shakes his head, instantly trying to get away from that thought process. Tommy looks to the bathroom door before opening it and exiting to go down the stairs.</p><p>When he sees them, he thinks he can do it..</p><p>He's not alone anymore.</p><p>That's all he needed to register..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>